A Promise
by Youkai Semi
Summary: WRN! Akuroku one shot ahead! Roxas is waiting for someone. Sora and Kairi have a talk with him. Will things end happily?


A Promise  
-: What ever lies beyond :-

-: Author's Note: " " means speech, ' ' means thoughts or quotes when charas are speaking. :-

-: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :-

Roxas paused mid stride to stare out at the ocean. It had been four years since he had followed the others here to the Destiny Islands. The one he was on held a small, tropical native like village. There were several tree houses, a few peers, and all the pow-pou fruit you could eat. There were many other food-stuffs around; like mushrooms, seagull eggs, and fish to name a few, but nothing was as good as a large ripe pow-pou fruit.

The blond slowly lowered his raised foot and moved to face the crystal blue ocean waves. He had been on a food hunt, a game his group still played, when the ocean had caught his attention. His bright blue eyes took in the wondrous sight of the sky meeting the ocean in the distance. It was almost as if they merged to become one, two different elements changing into something new.

It was like a manifestation of the rumored attributes of his favorite fruit, they had yet to create his favorite good – sea salt ice cream- here. Nearly all the people on the islands said if two people shared a pow-pou fruit their destinies would be intertwined forever. He wasn't so sure about this local legend . . . but he couldn't write it off either.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi hadn't shared one but their lives were totally intertwined with each other's. Perhaps a mark of their friendship? Roxas wasn't sure of that either, he liked to believe so. After all, he and Namine' had followed them here because of that friendship.

There was only one person he wished had come with them that had decided to 'clean things up' at the organization's HQ. Even though he hadn't come with them, he had promised to join them as soon as he could. That was over four years ago. Roxas raised his face to the sky, closed his eyes and let the tropical breeze muss his hair. Behind his eyelids he recalled that day as if it had only been a few hours earlier.

-: Memory :- (Sanctuary BGM)

"You've got to come with . . . you and Namine' are the only ones like me and not to mention my best friends" Roxas pouted slightly, begging the other to come with them.  
"Someone has to stay and clean things up Roxy. Besides, you've got Sora, Riku, and Kairi as friends to you know. You can live without me for a little while." The other smiled, ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately.

"It wouldn't be the same." Roxas looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Why was his heart beating so franticly? He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hm? Why is that?" The other one smiled, teasing his younger friend.

"I wouldn't of regained my memories without you. I know Namine' and Riku helped." Roxas closed his eyes and held up a hand to interrupt his older friend before he could protest. "I'm grateful to them as well, though I know _they_ really only wanted Sora back. You just wanted your friend back." He opened his eyes to meet his friend's. For a moment or two they only looked at each other. Then the older one broke the silence.

"That's true at least . . . we were friends for a long time and then you up and left the organization, making it twelve instead of thirteen. I had to follow you, even if you didn't want me to. It really pissed Xemnas off you know." The older guy laughed at the memory.

"Good. He may of liked searching for Kingdom Hearts in hopes of finding a heart, but I found out where mine was so I left." Roxas crossed his arms and frowned, feeling not at all guilty for leaving or pissing off the head of the organization.

"Ok, ok. You've got a point there. Thing is Xemnas left the place a mess and in the open for anyone to find. It's just like you having to leave to find you heart Roxy. I was a part of this place till the end and since I'm the only one left, it's my duty to clean it up. Otherwise someone might pick up where we left off." The older one rubbed the back of his head and shifted his eyes away. It was obvious he felt a little ashamed and guilty for what the organization had done. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you have a point to." He turned away, feeling like he had lost his best friend all over again.

"Don't be like that Roxas. I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done." The other looked at the blond with a troubled expression falling across his face. Roxas turned his head to look back, examining his friend's face for a moment.

"Promise?" His brow rose to meet his hairline. If he promised to catch up with him then maybe things would be alright. He turned to fully face his friend, waiting for the answer.

"You never change." The older guy laughed gently then nodded at the boy. "Of course I promise, but you've got to promise to stay in one place so I can find you. Oh and to never forget me." He smiled and raised a brow, watching for a reaction to the tease. However, Roxas was dead serious when he dropped his arms and stared hard at him.

"How could I? . . . It's a promise." With that Roxas turned and walked away, heading to the gummi ship that would take him away from Hallow Bastion . . . and away from the one he cared for the most.

'I also promise to tell you how I really feel when you finally keep your promise by catching up . . . you better come back to me . . .'

-: End of Memory :-

'You better come back to me.' The words reverberated off the walls of his mind. He had thought it a simple request, after all, he hadn't told anyone exactly how he felt about him. Thought they had probably guessed by now. They usually found him on the beach like this and knew who he was waiting for.

The blond sighed and sat down on the sand. It had been four years since they had made their promises, and now it was starting to look like he was the only one who had kept their end of things. That thought hurt more then a little. From anyone else it wouldn't of hurt so bad, but from him . . . it was like a knife to the heart.

'I'm a fool . . .' He frowned and laid back on the sand, using his hands as a pillow. Closing his eyes he listened to the soothing sound of the ocean whose waves were nearly at his feet. He couldn't help feeling hurt, but he could block it out for a little while so he only focused on the gentle lulling of the waves. The sun was warm on his face, the breeze keeping it cool enough so he wouldn't burn.

He relaxed for a time, nearly falling asleep. At first he didn't hear anyone approaching, but the crunching of shoes on sand finally woke him from his doze. Blinking at the shadow hovering over him, Roxas frowned at having fallen asleep. He couldn't see who it was above him at first, but then the red and black outfit gave it away.

"Yo." Sora grinned down at him then sat down when Roxas sat up.

"What's up?" The blond blinked in confusion.

"Nothing, just came to see if you were alright. Everyone else already finished the game." Sora laughed, leaning back on his elbows.

"Oh, I forgot." Sora smiled at the sky, his blue eyes nearly the exact match of what they were looking at. "Did you know this was my favorite spot on the island? I came here all the time and just laid on the beach like you were." He commented, his eyes far away as if recalling a favorite memory.

"Really? . . . no wonder I like it." Roxas hugged his knees with a small smile and looked out over the ocean again. Sora just laughed.

"Yeah but Kairi would catch me and call me a 'lazy bum'. Me and Riku would spar on that tiny inlet off the peer over there and I'd spar the others on the beach just over by that one." Sora pointed from the long peer to their left and then to the short one to their right.

"We always had fun in the summer." He smiled and laid back as Roxas had done. The blond looked at the brunette quizzically.

"Sounds like you had a good time." He put his head on his knees and watched his other half. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it was great. Well until the door opened anyways." Sora frowned, a look of sadness shadowing his features.

"I bet that was difficult to deal with . . . but you did close it in the end, and you found Riku and Kairi. You even managed to come back here to the islands." Roxas turned his face to the ocean. His friend once again on his mind.

"That's true. I also got to meet a whole bunch of new friends, a couple of which are as close to me now as Riku and Kairi are." Sora looked at his other half and smiled. He hated to see any of his friends sad, but especially Roxas. The blond smiled back, Sora could always cheer him up. He was just always so cheerful and hyper that you just couldn't help but feel it leaking into you when around him.

"Thanks Sora." Roxas smiled, happy that he had such a good friend when he felt hopeless.

"Anytime Roxas." Sora laughed and held out a fist, which Roxas tapped with his own without hesitation.

"So there you two are! You lazy beach bums!" Kairi caught up with them and stood over them with her hands on her hips.

"Easy Kairi, we're just having a rest." Sora got up and tried to calm her down. Kairi shook her head but couldn't help but smile and laugh a moment later.

"Wow, deja vu or what?" She grinned then flopped down on the sand in her pink dress.

"Yeah, we were just talking about that actually." Sora laughed and sat down next to her. She looked at Roxas and frowned a little.

"You know . . . Namine' was worried about you Roxas. You should tell us if you want to be alone." She commented quietly, her brows knitting in worry.

"I know, sorry. I'll go apologize to her in a little bit." The blond replied sadly and looked out at the waves again. The other two were silent for a few minutes, but then Kairi spoke up.

"I don't want to be mean or anything Roxas . . . but we're your friends, if you need to talk you can always come to any one of us. You shouldn't hold everything in, you'll only hurt yourself if you do." Kairi looked at the san around her shoes, hugging her knees as she did so.

"Thanks Kairi." Roxas smiled at the girl who was Namine's other half. Again there was silence, and for once Roxas wanted to talk.

"It's . . . well, complicated. He made a promise Kairi and he hasn't kept it. He never broke a promise." Roxas looked at the sand himself. "Not just that but . . . I can't . . . just let him go." He closed his eyes, his friend's face hovering behind the lids.

"I know, you've told us this before. But Roxas, I think you really should let him go . . . at least for a little while." Kairi gave her friend a worried look. All this stressing over him would surly kill this teen.

"I've already told you . . . I can't." Roxas kept his eyes averted to the ground. They'd been through this a million times. He had made a promise and there was no way he'd break it . . . especially since it was made to the one he loved.

"I don't think he's coming back Roxas. It's been four years .. . something must have happened to keep him away." Sora chimed in, backing Kairi on this one.  
Roxas looked at the two of them. They just didn't understand. Sora had lost Riku for a short while, but Kairi had reunited them after only a year and a half.

He was happy that Sora finally got Riku back. Kairi was of the same opinion as they had spent quite a few afternoons strolling along the beach with Namine' when Sora and Riku would mysteriously vanish for the rest of the day. Oh, they knew what was going on alright, but they left the two alone. Being apart for nearly two years could do that after all.

Yet, even though Sora had been through nearly the same thing, he didn't understand why Roxas was so sad and lonely when he had friends around him.

The blond just watched the ocean most days, like earlier. Longing written on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it from the others. It was Kairi and Namine' that brought him out of these spaces, but he nearly always returned to the sandy shore the next day.

"Sora, what would you do if Riku disappeared again?" Roxas decided to try a new approach at getting them to see things as he did. He watched Sora's brows rise in confusion. He raised one blond one in return.

'See . .. it isn't so simple is it?' He thought to himself as he watched his other half think on the question.

"I'd go look for him." Sora finally replied, looking quite confused as to why Roxas had asked such a silly question. Roxas waited to see if he was finished and thought of a reply. He was sure Sora would get it after this.

"Ok, fair enough, but what if he made you promise to wait here for him?" The second blond brow joined it's twin near his hair line.

Sora paused again, "Well . . . I guess I'd keep the promise. But I doubt he'd leave for such a long time. I'd worry too much and go looking if he took to long." Sora looked at the ground while crossing his arms in thought.

Roxas nodded mutely at his other half. It was true that it had been a long time, but a promise was a promise and like Sora he planned to keep it. No matter how long it took for him to find him again . . or at least try his hardest to.

"Look Roxas . . . for your sake I hope nothings happened. I mean, four years is an awful long time. He might of gotten hurt or something." Kairi bit her lower lip, trying to be practical about it, but Roxas just shook his head in response.

"I'd know if something happened, just like you would know if anything happened to Namine'." Roxas looked Kairi in the eyes as he spoke, trying to convey what he meant.

"That's different, me and Namine' . . ."

"Are the same person, as are Sora and I." Roxas finished her sentence before she could. "This is a different kind of connection Kairi. Ask Sora what I mean, he knows and might be able to explain it better." Perplexed, Kairi raised a brow then looked to Sora who almost immediately turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Well . . . I do know when Riku's thinking of me. I can feel when he's happy, upset , or lonely. I don't know how to explain it, but Roxas is right it is different then our connection to them." Sora looked from Kairi to Roxas, staring at the former for a moment as he had finally understood all this.

Kairi glanced from one to the other, smiling despite the situation. Those two were so predictable sometimes. Usually when it came to the ones they cared for, or loved. They'd do nearly anything for them.

Sora had traveled all over the place to find her and Riku. It had taken a while sine he had to fight his way thought many obstacles. He even nearly lost Riku forever. But in the end they had been reunited.

Roxas, on the other hand, had joined the organization of darkness. Like Riku he was nearly consumed by it. Riku was determined to find Sora, when Sora disappeared, and fought Roxas to gain information. After that Roxas left the organization in order to find Sora himself, determined to find his heart.

Through all the trials, everyone had found the strength within to fight for those they cared for and win. Even she had gained the strength to help the others. It was herself who first knew the tall blindfolded copy of "Ansem" was actually Riku. And it was she who had had to show Sora it was him.

She had been so happy to find her boys again. It didn't matter what they looked like, what form they were in, just as long as it was them. All three had been young children together, grown up together. Now she only hoped they could grow old together. After all, that's what friends did right? And ow she had two new great friends in her life.

"Hey, the rest of us have already gone looking but . . . why don't we all try one more time? And you come along this time, ok Roxas?" Kairi suggested hopefully.

"Yeah! I'm sure we can find him, just like we found Riku!" Sora laughed exuberantly, once again his hyper old self. Kairi couldn't help the giggle escaping, he was so funny when he was excited.

Roxas turned to watched the sea again. The salty breeze and the sound of the crashing waves were calming and gave him a sense of 'home'. It wasn't just that he couldn't let him go . . .'I can't forget you . . . you made sure of that didn't you?' He silently asked no one in particular. He had been his first true friend, someone he now cherished even more then life. They were as the sky and sea, at some point they merged into one.

As the wind ruffled his hair, Roxas made up his mind. The waiting had gone on long enough. He was sure he'd understand if he were in the same position. He had to see him again. Even if he had to break a promise to do so.

"Yeah . . . let's o look for him." Roxas commented into the wind. The other two stopped talking instantaneously and stared dumbly at the blond.

"You sure?" Sora asked with a worried expression, his voice dipping in concern.

"We can wait a little long if you want Roxas." Kairi added at Sora's heals.

"I can't break a promise if the other broke it first right?" Roxas' eyes glittered, the unshed tears held at bay with all his might. The other two glanced at each other, their worried looks growing along with the confusion already on their faces.

"No, not if he broke it first." Kairi replied gently. It was painful to see him like that.

"Let's go find out why he hasn't returned yet Roxas . . . I'm sure he has a good reason." Sora clapped his blond friend on the back and tried an encouraging smile. Roxas looked at the sand beneath his sneakers and simply nodded in reply.

"He wouldn't break it on purpose." Kairi chirped a hopeful comment to at least get him to smile. They had to get him out of this slump . . . it would kill him otherwise.

"Hey Sora! Get up here!" Riku called from the top of the two story shack that lead t the peer and very mini island to their left. The place he and Sora shared and sparred.

"Huh? What's up Riku?" Sora blinked at the tall lavender haired male.

"Just come on!" Riku laughed and disappeared into the shack again. Sora raised his brows before turning to the other two and shrugging.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow ok? Everyone meet at the peer in the morning." Sora smiled brightly for his other half's sake.

"Thanks guys." Roxas closed his eyes and let the sun warm him. Sora and Kairi smiled contently at their friend, glad that he was . . . or would be, getting better.

"Well I better go see what Riku wants, see ya later Roxas. Make sure you get some sleep ok? We'll be busy tomorrow." Sora grinned then began walking away.

"It'd be like old times!" Sora giggled and waved to Sora. "I need to go find Namine' I told her we'd explore the other side of the island today." Kairi stretched as she spoke.

Roxas nodded, "I'll join you in a little while. I still have to apologize for making her worry." He replied quietly.

"That's fine." Kairi smiled and started walking away. Before she got too far she turned to him again. "And Roxas? Don't push yourself too hard ok? You don't need to worry, we'll find him." She gave her warmest smile then turned and disappeared into the trees.

Sora turned once he got to the shack's door. He saw Kairi leave Roxas on the beach, more then likely to meet up with Namine'. He could tell that his other half was desperately lonely, the way he had felt when he lost Kairi and Riku. It was a subtle ache in the chest that never left, and seemed to intensify over time.

If there was a way to relieve the pain, he'd have already tried it on Roxas. The keyblade master wished there was some way, any way, he could help his other half-but as there was no cure or relief for it; aside from the other finally returning, there was little to nothing he could do.

He shook his head lightly, 'There is, we're going to go look for him and Roxas was feeling better just a moment ago . . . let it be Sora, he'll be fine.' The thought did little to comfort.

Turning back around he stepped into the lower hut and headed to the stair that lead up. Maybe Riku would know what to do. Once he was on the landing of the second floor, he was startled to find the door open and no one in the room. Looking around he raised a brow in a mix of confusion and suspicion.

Hesitantly he went to the door and glanced outside. Riku was sitting in a hammock just outside the door and to the left of the hut. He blinked, so that was why he seemed to of disappeared inside from below. Sora smiled to himself. Riku looked rather fetching with longer hair. He seemed to be quite content, which made Sora happy for the moment.

There was a sort of self contained happiness to Riku now that hadn't been there before. Why it was there, only Riku knew. Sora didn't even guess or consider that it had to do with himself. He was as naive and oblivious as he had been before the door opened. Mostly when it came to Riku. He had no idea that Riku had liked him from the very beginning.

When they had the race across the island, it was Riku who suggested the winner got to share the pow-pou fruit with Kairi. Little did Sora know that is had been a guise. The point of it was to make Sora notice him, well that and a little jealous. When the door opened, it was to Sora that Riku held out his hand – not Kairi.

The tall lavender haired teen had been trying to help Kairi when she lost her heart only because he knew Sora loved her. He wanted Sora to be happy so he tried to save her alone.

Riku doubted Sora even knew how happy he had been at his reaction when they had found each other again. Sora had greeted Kairi almost as if nothing had happened, while when she put his and Riku's hands together he couldn't believe it was really Riku and seemed to be overjoyed.

Sora inched out of the shack to join Riku who moved over to make room in the hammock. It was nice to have Riku back. He had felt so terribly lonely without him and only recently figured out why. Feeling hollow like you were missing a part of yourself meant one thing and one thing only. So when they got back to the islands, he pulled Riku aside and told him. At first he was shocked he had said anything about it, but then was even more shocked when Riku returned it.

"So what was that all about?" Riku turned his green eyes on the teen next to him.

"Roxas . . . he's worried because it's taken so long." Sora replied while looking up at the sky. "It's like he's lost without him." They watched as the stars began coming out one by one, twinkling in the black velvet above them.

"I know how he feels and I just wish I could do something for him." Sora looked at Riku who had his head supported by one hand, watching and listening to Sora contently.

"Don't worry, I know them both and neither of them have broken a promise yet. A lot like you and I actually." Riku paused to tap the tiny silver ring around Sora's neck on a chain, then tapped it's twin around his own neck for effect. No one knew of the rings except themselves. It was their own little secret.

"Things will work out. I know they will, because they usually do. Even if it doesn't seem like it, in the end it all works out." He smiled then looked to the sky in time to see a shooting star.

"Yeah, they usually do don't they?" Sora smiled back and watched the stars as well. "They are a lot like us aren't they?" He commented lightly.

"Well . . . I know _I_ would be lost without _you_." Riku replied, looking once again at the teen next to him. "I really was lost until you found me again Sora." The brunette looked at the other and smiled slightly.

"Riku?"  
"Hm?"

"I'm happy I found you again . . . being lost isn't much fun."

"I agree."

Deciding he'd rather not stay too close to the shack the other two were in, just in case they were up to something he'd rather not hear, Roxas moved a little further down the beach. The blond thought of how close his friends were. Kairi so caring and maternal, Sora and his hyperness. Different thought they were, they were still as close as any friends could be.

After a moment, Roxas moved to face the ocean again. His mind still conflicting upon itself. He wanted to keep the promise, but four years was just too long of a wait. In a day or so he'd have to leave to find his closest friend. He had wished, more then anything, that he would of returned by now. But it was not meant to be granted it seemed.

Roxas stood on the beach, over looking the crystal blue ocean, watching as the sun began to sink lower and lower. The breeze blowing his short blond hair away from his face was cooler then it had been a couple hours ago. And was getting colder as the sun disappeared. He closed his eyes once more to take in the moment, most likely his last on the island.

It was rather peaceful, tranquil, and almost had the feeling that something was about to happen. He couldn't bring himself to leave, not yet anyway. A few more minutes on the beach wouldn't hurt anything.

So it was with his eyes closed, facing towards the ocean, that he first heard the crunching footsteps behind him.

Thinking it had to be one of the others checking up on him, he decided to ignore them for the time being. He focused on the sound of the ocean, of the wind in the trees, and the seagulls finding a place to roost for the night. A nagging sensation made him want to turn around but he forced it away as well.

Only when strong pair of arms enveloped him in a hug did his mind scatter. His eyes flew open, wide in shock. He knew those arms! Spinning around in the light of the setting sun, his eyes fell on the red head standing there with a small sad smile on his face. Looking back down at him were the green eyes he had so nearly given up hope of ever seeing again.

"Axel . . ." The name made his breath hitch in his chest as a burning sensation occurred behind his eyes.

"Hey. Sorry I made you wait so long . . . you didn't forget me did you?" Axel laughed gently as his jib. He was taken aback when the blond before him started laughing and crying at the same time, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, and then launched himself at him. The fierce hug he was embraced in was enough to say the blond didn't want to and wouldn't ever let him go again.

"I can't." Roxas laughed, burring his face into the other's chest. The wait was finally over . . . and it had been worth every minute.

"Sorry kiddo . . ." Axel smiled, whispering his apology into the blond hair he missed so much as he hugged him fiercely back. "I'll never leave you again . . . I promise."

_**. . . Suki Dayo . . .**_


End file.
